


Peaceful

by Faetori



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: I honestly have no excuse for how short this is other than that i was tired, M/M, One Shot, i just wanted to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: A short soft Christmas morning with Remi and Ignis
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Kudos: 11





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Figures that my first Promare fic would be a rare pair 
> 
> Sorry this is so short but I just needed to bust this out lmao

Remi had a difficult relationship with waking up. 

Oftentimes, waking up was a shocking affair, what with being a firefighter and sleeping at the firehouse. He would often wake to the sound of flashing lights and blaring sirens, and had to immediately be fully awake and ready in minutes. 

He had learned how to be able to wake up and quickly be alert, but it still took a toll on him. 

Other days, however, there were no lights and no sirens. Other days, like today, he would wake up to a warm body next to his, with soft light filtering in through the bedroom window, a hand running through his hair, and he had no other words to describe it with than peaceful. 

Remi snuggled into the chest he was resting on, tightening his arm around Ignis’ waist. The hand in his hair brushed his bangs away from his forehead before letting the blue hair fall back into place. 

Remi made a face when Ignis told him they needed to get up soon. He saw no reason to get up; if Remi had it his way, they would stay in bed all day, perfectly content to stay curled up to his husband for as long as possible. He knew it was Christmas, but they didn’t necessarily need to be at the station for another couple hours. 

Remi could feel himself start to drift off again, and grumbled when Ignis gently shook his shoulder. 

“Rem,” he started. “We need to be getting up. It’s Christmas, remember?” 

Remi buried his face in Ignis’ chest, groaning out, “Okay, can my Christmas gift be staying in bed until we have to go into the station?”    
  
Remi felt more than heard Ignis chuckle, before the other man started to sit up, trying to dislodge him.

Remi sighed, tightening his arm around Ignis again before letting go, bracing his hand against the older man in order to sit up. He yawned and stretched, sighing happily when some of his joints popped. 

Ignis sat up as well, pressing a kiss to Remi’s cheek before getting out of bed. 

Remi shot his husband a weak glare before reaching over to the night stand to grab his glasses.    
  
“You can pout all you want, Rem. It’s almost ten, and we have to be at the station at two.” 

Remi nodded, still not happy about being awake, but stood up nonetheless. 

He walked over, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ cheek before going to the bathroom to shower. 

By the time he was dressed, he could smell coffee and breakfast wafting up the stairs. Once downstairs, Remi made a beeline for the coffee machine, but was stopped by Ignis pushing an already made cup into his hands. Remi smiled, leaning into Ignis before quickly drinking his coffee, slightly burning his mouth in the process. 

After finishing his coffee, Remi rinsed out the mug in the sink, before hopping up to sit on the counter near the stove to watch Ignis cook. He jumped when Ignis squeezed his knee, and narrowed his eyes when he saw how smug the older man looked. 

“What, are you gonna tell me that counters are for glasses and not asses?” 

“Well I don’t really need to, do I? You just said it for me, bluebird.” 

Remi rolled his eyes, looking away slightly in order to hide his blush. 

Ignis gave him a smile, walking over to stand between the smaller men’s legs. 

“Mm, maybe you sitting on the counter isn’t all bad.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I don’t have to bend down so much in order to kiss you.” 

Remi let out a small laugh at that, pulling Ignis closer by the shirt. He felt a large but gentle hand come up to cup his cheek, then a pair of slightly chapped lips against his.

No matter how long they had been together, or how many times they had kissed, Remi always seemed to melt into their kisses. 

Waking up was often difficult, but it didn’t always have to be. Sometimes, it was peaceful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about Remi and Ignis and Promare in general on twitter at firebug_lio


End file.
